


Papa, Papa Look! (The Wheelth on the buth go round 'nd round)

by FreckledKnell



Series: Our Kid Made A Fucking Jam [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Park Jinwoo, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Jungkook, Mentioned Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Mentioned Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Parent Kim Seokjin | Jin, Parent Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledKnell/pseuds/FreckledKnell
Summary: In which Yoongi is soft, Jin is done, and Jinwoo is spittin' rhymes at 2 years old.





	Papa, Papa Look! (The Wheelth on the buth go round 'nd round)

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyye guess who's back. Back again. Knell is back. Tell a friend. Pls. I'm always down for new readers.

Jin was already halfway out the door, messenger bag slung over his shoulder when his phone buzzed with a text from his husband. Sliding the device from his pocket, he glanced at the notifications before doing a double take, quickly sliding open the phone and hurriedly calling his husband.

 

_From: Yoongles_

_JIN YOU HAVE YO COM HOME RN_

_Sent at 1:15pm_

 

“What, what happened?!”

  
  
“Our kid just made a fucking jam.” Jin let out a deep sigh, panic ebbing away and annoyance taking its place.

 

  
“Min.Yoongi. He’s two. He literally just learned how to speak in sentences. What the fuck do you mean he made a jam.”  Once again making his way back to his car, Jin fished his keys out of his pocket and opened up the vehicle, sliding in. The elder turned his attention back to his husband once he was sitting inside.

 

“Wait hyung just let me send you the file, I promise it’s amazing.”

  
  
“Alright, but only because I’m just gonna hear it when I get home anyways.”

  
  
“You’re fucking right you are.”

 

Hanging up on Yoongi, Jin’s phone pinged almost immediately with a text from his husband. The text had an audio file, and he plugged the aux cord into his phone before playing it so it would play throughout the vehicle. Pressing play, he waited for the song to load…..just to hear what sounded suspiciously like a wheels on the bus remix.

 

 _“ ‘Ust sing it Daddy?”_ Jinwoo’s small voice filled the car, sounding excited, followed by Yoongi’s own excited voice.

  
  
_“Yeah, baby, just sing it like Uncle Jungkook showed you.” “Okayth!”_

  
  
Jin smiled to himself and leaned back in the car seat as Jinwoo’s little singing floated out of the speakers; mumbling some of his words and slurring his S’s

 

_“The wheelth on the buth go round ‘nd round, round ‘nd round, round ‘nd round..”_

 

Jinwoo quieted down and mumbled his way through the rest of the verse, though he got loud and enthusiastic during the second one.

 

 _“_ _Thwith thwith thwith the wiperth on the bus go thwith thwith thwith, all 'round the town.”_

 

Grinning at the adorableness that was his son, Jin started up his car and pulled out onto the road to go home and shower his baby in praise.

 

* * *

 

 

Stepping inside, Jin barely had time to close the door and kick off his shoes before his legs were attacked by a sleepy two year old. Jinwoo dug his chubby fingers into Jin’s pant leg and tugged to get his father’s attention, demanding to be picked up

  
  
“Papa, Papa, did Daddy thow you the thong?” He mumbled, burying his face Jin’s neck once he picked up the toddler.

  
  
“I did, and it was ah-maz-ing,” tickling Jinwoo’s tummy, Jin carried him to the living so he could plop the both of them on the couch next to Yoongi. “I think we have a new little musician in the family.”

 

Tucking the toddler between the two adults, Jin grinned as Jinwoo instinctively grabbed onto his fingers while turning to squish his face into Yoongi’s arm.

 

“ ‘Mma be a betterer rapper than Daddy, Uncleth ‘Joon and Hobi thayth tho.”

 

He mumbled into his Dad’s arm, already drifting off to sleep even as Yoongi put on a fake-affronted look on his face.

 

“If they're the ones teaching you, you'll never spit fire like your Daddy.”

 

Yoongi tickled Jinwoo’s chubby cheek and winked conspiratorially when the toddler's eyes fluttered open to blink sleepily at him.

 

“Don't worry, my little prince. Daddy’ll teach you how to diss pu-” Jin shot his husband a dirty look before he could finish, and Yoongi quickly corrected himself.

 

“Diss. Just diss. Nothing else. Nope.”

 

“You’re funny Daddy,” Jinwoo yawned before burrowing his way under Yoongi’s arm and into his side. He smushed his face against his Dad's chest, eyelids closing for the last time as he finally gave into sleep.

 

* * *

  


After making sure the toddler was truly out for the night, Yoongi let himself gently card his fingers through soft black hair. Letting the strands slip through his fingers with a cute expression, even though Jinwoo was very clearly drooling his way towards making a new Loch Ness on Yoongi’s peck.

 

“God, and I thought you were a softie before JinJinnie came to us.” Jin leaned over to peck Jinwoo on the forehead, then to give his husband a quick kiss as well.

 

“Now though, now you're like damn marshmallow.”

 

“Lies and Slander.”

 

“The truth.”

 

Yoongi looked thoughtful for a moment. “If I agree...does that mean I can make JinJin a mixtape.”

  
“In your dreams baby.”


End file.
